In a pail with lid according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,827 the abovementioned pockets to receive a carrying handle are part of a cylindrical ring concentrically enclosing the pail wall, which is supported by an annular disk-shaped support ring which projects radially from the pail in proximity of its upper rim.
However, said known pail does not fulfil the practical requirement that, in the case of mechanical stacking, a plurality of still empty pails are aligned in the circular direction so that their carrying handles all face the same side. Such an alignment facilitates, or even makes possible, the gripping and removal of the top pail of a stack by a gripper.
It is also not simple, in the case of the known pail with superposed lid, to grip said lid and remove it without a special tool.